


Sound and Motion

by anonymousComrade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousComrade/pseuds/anonymousComrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It is something greater, </i>better<i> than pity.</i></p><p>For the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound and Motion

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "Slow, passionate lovemaking. I want Karkat topping. They are completely and utterly immersed in redrom. They barely speak, and when they do it is in murmurs and whispers. Karkat keeps telling her he loves her, and he tries to explain why but can't finish his thoughts without them getting derailed. Terezi is abnormally quiet, clinging to him, and almost all of her words get caught in her throat. Bonus points if she gets overwhelmed by it all and cries, Karkat reassuring her by kissing her eyes and cheeks as he rocks against her.
> 
> The rest is up to you."
> 
> So remember when I said I was going to concentrate on my ancestor series for a while? YEAH UH, ABOUT THAT
> 
> I found this prompt and uh, I couldn't let it go unfilled.
> 
> "But aC, you don't write porn! What gives!" Well maybe not, but time and time again I have said that I am, indeed, _a sucker_ , for this pairing. This is less porn and more of a fic where sex _happens_ , maybe. Am I even rating this right? Does this warrant an E or is this more of an M? I don't know because this isn't my forte!

You think you should be freaking out right now. Maybe there's a small part of you that is. But it doesn't get a say because the part of you that wants this more than anything is shouting it down, and in any case, this is nothing to freak out over. In fact, you cannot recall being this happy in quite some time. Maybe not ever.

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. You and the last survivors of both your own race and that which you had inadvertently created played a game to decide both of your fates. You lost more than a few friends to this cosmic trial, gained a few more, and in the end, managed to overcome Skaia and take your place in this new world.

But none of this matters right now, because your matesprit is standing in the middle of your living room, and she is as bare as the day she hatched.

>Karkat: Recall.

It began innocently enough. Your movie night with Terezi, a weekly tradition since your victory, had started with the opening credits of _In Which A Neutral Expatriate In A Foreign City Runs A Nightclub That Attracts Mixed Clientele During Wartime; He Acquires Papers Ensuring Safe Passage Through Contested Territory, Which Are Asked For By His Ex-matesprit And Her Current Matesprit, Who Is On The Run From The Enemy; The Ex-matesprit Confesses Her Still Flushed Feelings For The Nightclub Owner; The Nightclub Owner Ensures His Ex-matesprit And Her Current Matesprit Escape Safely, Then Chooses A Side In The Ongoing Conflict; Featuring A Geographically Diverse Cast, One Scene Of Patriotic Fervor, And Nominated For Eight Trollcademy Awards, Winning Three_ playing on the screen as you reclined on the sofa and Terezi took her spot next to you. It's not a romantic _comedy_ , really, but you've seen every rom-com in your collection so many times you practically have them memorized, and it's always nice to appreciate the classics, after all.

It's around the time Troll Humphrey Bogart utters that famous line, "Of all the recreational beverage establishments in all the towns in all of Alternia, she walks into mine," that you realize the two of you are spooning and you're sort of absentmindedly playing with Terezi's hair and circling a finger around the base of one of her horns with one hand. The fingers of the other are intertwined with Terezi's own.

You are so very okay with this, and judging from her lack of protest, so is she.

>Karkat: Think for a second.

You stop for a second to reflect. Terezi has stood by you, all this time. Not once has she ever truly given up on you, even though she would have been perfectly justified in doing so. You don't deserve someone like her, you are certain, but she has chosen to stick with you through it all, the fleeting successes and the crushing failures.

You are so utterly, helplessly, hopelessly flushed for Terezi Pyrope that it _hurts_.

It is something greater, _better_ than pity. The one time you ever talked about it with John, he called it "love." You called him "an ignorant nooksniffing douchewaffle" but now you think he may have been right.

"Aww, that felt pretty good, why'd you stop?" The sound of her voice brings you back to attention. Thinking about how you got here was enough of a distraction to make you stop circling her horn's base for a bit.

"Heh. Sorry." If she likes it, you're happy to continue.

>Karkat and Terezi: Continue watching this movie.

Later, Troll Humphrey Bogart is giving Troll Ingrid Bergman that famous speech near the end of this movie. You mouth the words along with him, speaking the final bit aloud. "Here's looking at you, wriggler." You sniffle a bit and Terezi turns her head up to face you.

"Karkles, are you crying?"

"I... no!" A beat. "Okay, yeah."

You sigh. "This part always gets me, you know? It's just such a selfless gesture. It's fucking _masterful_ cinema, is what it is."

You're looking down at her, head resting in your lap, and maybe it's seeing her through the lens of powerful cinema and the tint of watery red staining your vision that does it, but you want nothing more than to kiss her.

So you hold her head with both hands, lean down, and do exactly that.

"Hehe, Karkat, you're feeling affectionate tonight."

"Sorry, it's just--"

"Don't be sorry! You're my _matesprit_." She takes hold of your hand. "I like it."

You grin a bit before continuing, because you appreciate being able to let your guard down around Terezi. "I was just remembering how we got here. The game, the Veil, everything. And then this fucking movie, and I just..." You trail off.

"You're a big softy, Karkat," she teases. Your face falls into a frown before she says "but that's what I like about you."

>Terezi: Engage sloppy makeouts.

And then she sits up, turns around, lies atop you and kisses you. Your tongues play off one another, you cradle the back of her head and your mind totally immerses itself in the moment. Terezi gives the sweetest, sloppiest makeouts and you love her for it. She gives you a playful lick across your face between kisses and you don't even mind. In fact, you've grown used to this sort of thing. Like it, even. Having a blind girl who sees the world through scents and flavors for a matesprit is probably the _least_ weird thing that has happened to you, but it's a familiar weirdness, the sort of weirdness that you couldn't really live without anymore, and you forget the point you were making with this inner monologue but there's really only one thing to be said about it.

You are so very flushed for this girl.

Things progress from there, and it's kind of a blur. You're pretty sure it's around the time Troll Humprey Bogart closes the film with "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful moirallegience" that you are helping each other out of your shirts and relishing the skin-to-skin contact as you run your fingers through her hair before pulling her in for another kiss, but everything after that seems to melt together. At some point, the both of you are down to your underwear and a little more than kissing is going on as your hands move further down to her hips.

At some point, you are quite aroused.

At some point, Terezi most definitely notices.

>Karkat: Snap back to the present.

As she stands up and fully disrobes, a flash of nervousness races through your thinkpan but quickly disappears. Yes, there is a naked girl in your room, and yes, this is the furthest you've ever gone with Terezi, but there's nothing to freak out over. It's _Terezi_ , and that puts you at ease because you love her. You can't be nervous around her, being with her is a natural thing, and you want this more than anything.

"Enjoying the view, Karkles?" she quips. Your eyes narrow at her. She takes you by the hand and drags you off the couch, leading you upstairs to your respiteblock with a look in her eyes that says _oh yeah, we're making this happen._

Except you stop her at the stairs. "What's wrong?" she asks. Oh, something is most definitely wrong here. There's no way it's going down like _this_.

>Karkat: Take charge of the situation.

"Nobody leads Karkat fucking Vantas by the hand like a wriggler," you reply, grinning like a madman. Then you scoop her up, carrying her to your respiteblock. She slings an arm around your neck and cackles the entire way there.

Jegus, you love the way she laughs.

You kick open the door to your respiteblock with a mighty cry of "hyah!" That earns another round of Terezi's laughter; just the response you were looking for, because her laugh is music to your ears. You lay her on the bed (because nobody can alchemize even the shittiest of recuperacoons anymore, apparently) and you climb over her nude form, on your hands and knees, and start kissing down her face, her neck, her chest. She's still smiling and you love that. She removes her red glasses and sets them on the nightstand, then looks up at you.

"What now?" she coos, with a sly smile on her face. As if she doesn't already know. As if this wasn't her plan from the very beginning!

Still, there's no need to rush things. Your left arm wraps around her back, pulling her close to you as your right hand moves down, tracing along her inner thigh before rubbing circles into her as you plant kisses on her lips and down her neck. She moans a bit as she calls your name.

"Karkles... please..."

Okay yeah, this is happening.

>Karkat: Make love to Terezi. You make love to that girl THIS INSTANT.

When you slowly, gently let yourself slip inside Terezi, you can hear her breath catch in her throat as she wraps her legs around your hips to get closer to you. Her eyes close as she tilts her head back. She is clinging to you, she is warm and soft and her face is practically _glowing_ teal.

You can only imagine how bright red your own face must be, but that's okay. You don't have to guard yourself around Terezi. You don't have to be ashamed of your bright red blood anymore. The fear of being culled is in the past. Today, you are here, in this new world, with the girl you love, and that's all that matters now.

As your hips move against hers, you try to put your thoughts into words. You want to tell Terezi how much you love her, how grateful you are that she's here, that you can't imagine life without her and you'll always be here for her. But words fail you, and the furthest you are able to voice your feelings is to whisper "Love you" into her ear over and over again.

You think you're stumbling over your sudden lack of vocabulary and ruining everything.

You won't know until later just how much she appreciates even that.

For all her forwardness earlier and how eager she seemed for this moment, Terezi is unusually quiet now. You kiss her again; she gasps into your mouth as your motions sync up perfectly and her legs squeeze you tighter. "Karkat..." she breathes, as you take hold of her hand and interlace her fingers with your own.

It's all a bit too much for her. She sniffles a bit, you look at her face and there are a pair of teal tears streaking down her cheeks. For an instant you worry that something is wrong, but how could it be, with the way she's smiling at you?

You kiss her eyes and ask her, "I'm not _that_ bad of a matesprit, am I?" She chuckles softly at that, putting you at ease.

"No, Karkat, I just... I'm _with_ you. I'm with _you_. I... I love you, Karkat, I love you, God, I love you..." She loses her train of thought but you don't care, it's the answer you wanted to hear, _longed_ to hear, it drives you and now maybe it's a bit too much for you too. You brush teal from her eyes and she brushes red from yours as you rock against her and kiss her tear-stained cheeks.

The way her body presses against yours, the way she clings to you as if her very life depends on it, the feeling is indescribable. It's not just a physical pleasure, it's emotional, it's raw, it is sound and motion and warmth and you kind of never want this to end, ever, because she's safe in your arms and you wouldn't trade that for anything. Terezi Pyrope is your matesprit. Karkat Vantas is hers. Everything that has happened to you seems to have led up to this very moment, when the two of you would consummate your love for one another in the universe you worked together to make.

Have you mentioned just how _flushed_ you are for this girl yet?

"Karkat, I'm gonna..." You nod at her. You're about to reach your limit, too. You pull her into an upright position as you reach for the bucket stashed under the end of the bed. It doesn't take long for the two of you to reach your peak. She gasps and moans as she climaxes first, arching her back, arms still looped around your neck as you kiss hers. You follow soon after, moaning her name into her neck as her breathing begins to slow and that pressure building up releases.

>Karkat and Terezi: Bask in the afterglow.

Crimson and teal mix to form a hazy purple. There is no mother grub to give the material to, but you don't care anymore. Maybe your race is doomed. Maybe the humans are, too. Who can say what the future holds? But you can think of far worse fates than living out the rest of your days peacefully with people you've grown to care about. With Terezi by your side, you think you can handle whatever the future may throw at you.

The pail discarded, you join Terezi under the blanket and wrap her in your arms. "You were great, Karkat," she assures you, and she kisses your forehead. You return it with a peck to the cheek.

"You're the best, 'Rezi."

"Love you too, Karkles."

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. You are one of a handful of the last of the troll race. Lying next to you is TEREZI PYROPE, your matesprit. Together, you will face whatever tomorrow brings.

You are, for once in your life, at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hated myself going into this. So many thoughts of "what the fuck am I _doing_ with my life." At one point I was showing my proofreading guy what I had so far so I could get an opinion of it and I was like "I am using a fan-created chat client to send a guy I met on 4chan erotic fanfiction that I wrote. I think part of me just died"
> 
> But I finished this, and I think now I kind of like it. Not the best thing I've ever written, but there it is


End file.
